Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 1st, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting from November 1st, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: OK everyone, I now call this meeting to order. We will start with me not knowing jack shit again because I have been busy killing brown beasts who don’t deserve to live. Meriahm, would you care to go over the week’s events? Meriahm Lausten: Sure. Give me a moment to consult my records. Now, then... we will start with rescue of the prisoners. Archmage Sinclair? Please report. Vesiana Sinclair: Very well. I have two matters to discuss. I will save the second bit for later. For starters.... I'm sure you're all aware by now of the Violet Hold's latest occupant: a foul little git of an orc we captured last week. Calls himself Varg. He's to be interrogated tonight. Verus Baelheit: Iron Horde, I presume. Vesiana Sinclair: Correct. Doesn't speak a lick of Common, mind you. Only orcish. Muzula Silverweave: Interrogation? Oh, happy day indeed. Vesiana Sinclair: That is true. Be it as it may, for those who want to see how many ways I can make an orc bleed, report to the Hold after Senate for the interrogation. If there are no more questions, I will yield the floor for now. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Archmage Sinclair. Dismissed. Apparently there was a party in the wetlands. Does anyone who was in attendance wish to report on it? Zanbor Emerson: I don't think anyone who attended the party is here tonight. Meriahm Lausten: Brilliant. Skipping the parties... Mage-Commander! You had a training this week. Please report on how that went. Oliviaxi Shadesong: Ah, Commander Vanidicus is away, logistical work, as I understand. Meriahm Lausten: Damn. Can someone report on it, then? Oliviaxi Shadesong: I can Ma'am. Meriahm Lausten: Ms. Shadesong, then. Please report. Oliviaxi Shadesong: The Ministry of War held illusionary combat training. We simulated infiltration, and defending against an assault, and will likely be holding more in the future. I can answer any questions, but the training was fairly straight-forward. Meriahm Lausten: That will be all, Ms. Shadesong. Dismissed. Now, then. Chancellor, I defer back to you, unless you're not done not doing your job. Damon Halliwell: Right. Next week’s stuff, Drossy. Drossy: Farel Arc, one of our esteemed battlemagi, will be holdin' a class this Sunday. As far as I've been told- which is not much, because Mr. Arc does enjoy havin' an air of mystique it will be a class on the applications of mind control. Because mind control- and other mental arcanum- can be very taboo and an often dangerous study, those who come are expected to be responsible and utilize common sense. If you prove incapable of such, or if I have suspicions of ill intent, I will escort you away from the lesson myself. That being said, Farel can be easily distracted and lose track of time. He's been very busy with his research, but should he stay on track, expect him to call over the ring system at about seven bells, tomorrow evening. Damon Halliwell: Elf priest. Verus Baelheit: Velianaris. Velianaris: Anyways, I shall be taking a small group to several sites for training to go over some First aid techniques. Not only that but the Sisters in Darnassus are holding a small dinner for those interested in going. Valshala Dor'delar: I would be honored to go Sister, count me in. Velianaris: We will have meats and fruits to prepare for the upcoming harvesting season. None the less hopefully I hope to see some familiar faces for the first aid training.. Because I will hopefully be needing someone who can make things explode.. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Velianaris. Damon Halliwell: Anyway, I now open the floor to people wishing to speak. Raise a hand if you wish to speak. Speak fire dude. Meriahm Lausten: Oh, for fuck's sake. People have names, Damon! Matiff Durthan: Fire dude works, it's what I am. Anyways! For the past few weeks I've been teaching a course on elementals. Three members of the Senate took the course and will complete the final lesson tomorrow. For their completion, there will be a graduation, and a party, as celebration for putting up with me and learning as well as they have. For motivation to show up, there will be a lot of booze, all paid for by me. Valshala Dor'delar: Can't wait. Didn't know there would be booze. Though this is the Senate, should have known there would be some. Matiff Durthan: If anyone has any questions about the course, feel free to find me and ask me about it. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Mister Durthan. Damon Halliwell: Sinclair, the floor is yours. Vesiana Sinclair: Fellow Senators, this week I was summoned to Stormwind to report on the invasion to the King and his High Command. The Alliance has officially decided to declare war against the invaders. Zanbor Emerson: They weren't before? Arranax DeVin: Is this a state of total war? Meriahm Lausten: I find that surprising. Laeran Dawnstrike: The blood spilled is not always the ink for the declaration, madam. Vorien Dawnstrider: Things often move slowly in Stormwind. Laeran Dawnstrike: Or not at all. Arranax DeVin: More ineptly, rather than more slowly. Vesiana Sinclair: Actual war and declared war are not quite the same thing. There's a political difference. More to the point, the ENTIRE Alliance is declaring war, which means mobilization and strategizing for a counter-offensive. Gennethor Marrowtide: The dwarves have made landfall already... Arranax DeVin: Yes, but that's because the Dwarves have their shit together. Gennethor Marrowtide: A good friend of mine in the Vanguard mentioned this to me Vorien Dawnstrider: Senators, please, Archmage Sinclair still has the floor. Vesiana Sinclair: It is for this last purpose which I particularly wish to speak about: Alliance High Command has requested my transfer from service in Dalaran, to the Alliance. I have decided to accept. Laeran Dawnstrike: Congratulations. Arranax DeVin: Are you ... resigning your station here, or just working with them? Vesiana Sinclair: I am still a member of the Kirin Tor, by my training and birth. But I will no longer by acting as an enforcer of Dalaran. I will be commanding forces under the Alliance. The Alliance, with permission from the Chancellor and the Minister of War, is reorganizing and reinforcing the Violet Company and the Nethergarde Garrison, with new recruits, into a new group called the Violet Legion. We will be attached to the Alliance army when it is sent through the portal. Arranax DeVin: I see, very well. Meriahm Lausten: Why is it called the Violet Legion if it's working for the Alliance? Shouldn't it be the... I don't know, Azure Legion? Something blue? Vesiana Sinclair: Those of you who wish to serve need only inquire with me after the meeting. For the forseeable future, I won't be spending much time in Dalaran, until the war is over, for better or worse. As for why it's called the Violet Legion.. That's mainly an aesthetic choice by me. A large portion of this force are from the Company and Nethergarde... and our overall goal is to focus on Draenor's magical issues. I'll wrap it up thusly: If any of you want to take an active role in this counter-offensive, pack your bags and report to me for duty, provided you don't wish to stay with Dalaran's main body, if Dalaran does anything. that is all. Arranax DeVin: Thank you, I believe that is all. Dismissed. Damon Halliwell: I now call this meeting to a close. All: To protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents